30 Days
by Takatsuki.zhen
Summary: Mengambil sedikit tema dari drama Korea berjudul 49 Days, tetapi dengan konsep yang berbeda. Malam tahun baru yang seharusnya menjadi momen bahagia, justru menjadi tragedi untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, hingga melepaskan arwahnya dari raga. Kuroko Tetsuya diharuskan mencari cinta sejatinya dalam waktu 30 hari, dan petualangan cintanya didampingi oleh malaikat kuning berisik, Kise Ryouta.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**30 Days**

by Takatsuki Zhen

Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki

AkaKuroMayu

Drama, Romance, Angst, Komedi

Warning!

Yaoi/Homo, AU, OOC, Typo, Non baku jika diperlukan, Angst gagal.

.

.

 **Prologue**

.

.

"Kau senang dengan hadiahku ini, Kouki?"

"A-haha... Aku senang sekali. Terimakasih untuk hadiahnya, Akashi-kun. Aku mencintaimu. Chuuu~"

 **Deg!**

"Akashi?" Gumamku. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang terasa sangat familiar untukku.

 **Deg!**

Aku membelalakan mataku tak percaya. Lelaki scarlet itu, Akashi Seijuuro, dia adalah kekasihku. Tetapi mengapa dia berada di sini dan bercumbu dengan orang yang juga kukenal, Furihata Kouki.

Penghianatan!

Jantungku seakan diremas hingga hancur ketika melihat pemandangan yang memilukan itu. Seperti dihujam ribuan jarum yang kemudian melubangi hatiku, rasanya menyesakkan, tubuhku lemas bagai guguran daun tak berguna yang terhembus.

Tak terasa tetesan air keluar dari sudut mataku, mengalir di pipiku meninggalkan jejak kepedihan.

Di sini, di taman hiburan yang penuh hiruk-pikuk dan lalulalang orang-orang, tidak perduli wajah-wajah itu menatapku heran, walaupun seharusnya yang lebih pantas dilempar tatapan itu adalah kedua laki-laki yang tidak punya malu sedang bercumbu di tengah keramaian.

"Tetsu-kun, ada apa?" Tanya seorang gadis bohay bersurai peach yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangku. Momoi Satsuki, ia adalah sahabatku. Ia menoleh kepadaku dan segera tahu apa yang mencuri perhatianku.

"Tetsu-kun," ucapnya khawatir.

"Pantas saja kuajak pergi bersamaku dia tidak mau, ternyata dia pergi bersama orang lain." Aku menghapus air mataku lalu menghampiri kedua laki-laki yang masih asyik bercengkrama. Tak bisa ditahan, amarahku siap meledak.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi-san menggengam pergelangan tanganku cukup erat berusaha untuk menahanku, aku menyentaknya tak perduli.

"Hehh ... Kau begitu manis dengan wajah seperti itu." Goda beberapa pria yang berpapasan denganku.

Aku melemparkan _handphone_ -ku ke arah mereka, serentak mereka terkejut melihatku. "Sei-kun! Kau brengsek!" Tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mulai berdatangan ke arah kami, aku tidak perduli langsung saja aku meledakkan amarahku.

"Jadi kau menolak pergi bersamaku karena ingin pergi bersamanya? Sejak kapan kau menduakanku, Sei-kun?" Aku memukul lengannya sebisaku, menyalurkan kesakitan ini pada pukulanku. Tetesan air mata kembali menderas. Furihata-kun hanya menundukan wajahnya, sedangkan Sei-kun berusaha menenangkanku.

"Tetsuya, aku—"

"Kenapa kau begitu jahat, Sei-kun? Ah, Akashi-kun!"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, Tetsuya. Maaf, akan aku jelaskan." Akashi-kun berusaha mencengkram pergelangan tanganku, memaksaku untuk mendengarkannya. Aku sangat ingin memberontak, tidak ingin mendengarkan kata-katanya yang membuatku bertambah sakit.

 _'Apa dia bosan bersamaku? Apa aku tidak lagi menarik?'_

"Jelaskan itu jika aku mati, Akashi-kun!" Aku menghentakkan tangannya sekeras mungkin dengan sisa tenanga yang kumiliki. Lekas beranjak menjauh darinya, berlari tanpa arah seraya tanganku terus menutupi bibir, mencegahnya terisak. Air mata terus saja menetes tanpa henti dan hatiku tidak lagi dapat merasakan kenyamanan ataupun ketenangan.

"Hey, Tetsu-kun." Teriak Momoi-san mengejarku.

"Kasihan sekali, laki-laki semanis dia harus menangis. Jika aku menjadi pacarnya, aku akan membuang pacarku saat ini," ucap seseorang yang baru saja kulewati, setelahnya ia mendapatkan gamparan dari orang di sebelahnya.

 ***30-Days***

"Apa yang salah dariku? Kenapa dia menduakanku dengan Furihata-kun? Apakah Furihata-kun lebih baik dariku?" Tukasku kesal. Tak terasa aku telah sampai di parkiran mobil, langsung saja aku menaiki mobilku dan tancap gas dengan kecepatan yang terus meningkat, mengemudikannya tanpa arah. Aku tidak perduli lagi ditilang atau bahkan dijebloskan ke penjara karena melanggar rambu-rambu lalulintas, hatiku telah terlanjur hancur.

"Kau mengecewakanku! Hiks~ Padahal, aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun," ucapku dalam tangis.

"Tidakkah kau mencintaiku dengan tulus? Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa? Siapa yang mencintaiku dengan tulus?" Emosiku telah memuncak. Tak sadar aku menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam.

"Kami-sama, bisakah Kau kirimkan aku malaikat-Mu? Dan tunjukan jalan yang memang Kau pilihkan untukku."

Tak sadar, laju mobilku menggila. Membelah jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Teriakan, makian dan cacian terpantul pada kaca sepion dari wajah-wajah penuh amarah, dan beberapa polisi pun mulai mengejarku di belakang diikuti dengan sirine yang menyalak. Tepat di hadapanku, terlihat perempatan jalan raya, lampu rambu menunjukan warna merah, banyak sekali mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang dari arah yang berbeda. Refleks aku menginjak pedal rem, tetapi rem mobilku tidak berfungsi.

"Heh? Bagaimana ini? Remnya blong!" Sungguh, aku panik. Berkali-kali aku menginjak pedal rem, mobilku tak kunjung melambat.

"Aku memang tidak perduli pada polisi, tapi kalau soal nyawa banyak orang urusannya beda lagi."

"YAHOOOO~"

Entah, apa karena keadaanku yang sedang panik atau aku memang mendengar seseorang berteriak girang di sebelahku.

"Nikmati saja-ssu." Seketika aku menoleh ke sumber suara, dan terbelalak ketika aku melihat pemuda bersurai kuning tengah tersenyum cerah ke arahku.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil truk datang dari arah kanan dengan kecepatan penuh dan menghantam mobilku, kecelakaan pun tak dapat dihindari.

"HWAAAAAAAAA..."

 **CIIITT ... BRAKK!!!**

Mobilku terseret beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya terguling.

Pandanganku memudar, tubuhku tak dapat lagi digerakkan. Sebelum benar-benar kesadaranku menghilang, aku melihat seorang pria bersayap kuning senada dengan surainya berada di sampingku, menatapku dengan senyum lebar menawan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Permohonanmu terkabul-ssu," Ucapnya riang. Pria itu mulai mengabur, digantikan dengan pancaran cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan dan kesadaranku pun kian menghilang.

 **To Be Continued**

 _Semoga suka dengan fik ini, ya_.

 _Mohon follow, favorite jika suka. Dan beri kritik dan saran jika ada yang kurang berkenan_ _Terimakasih banyak._


	2. Chapter 2: Terlepas Dari Raga

**30 Days**

by Takatsuki Zhen

KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

AkaKuroMayu

Drama, Romance, Angst, Komedi

.

 **Terlepas Dari Raga**

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Akashi?" Furihata Kouki, merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menyetujui peran antagonis yang ditawarkan oleh Akashi dalam hubungan mereka menjadi orang ke tiga.

Akashi meratapi kepergian sang kekasih yang menangis, ingin sekali ia mengejarnya, menarik tangan lembut itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengucapkan seribusatu kata cinta dan maaf. Namun, bagaimanapun juga Akashi sudah bertekad bahwa ini harus berakhir. "Demi kebaikanmu, Tetsuya."

Beberapa orang di sekitar yang masih mencuri pandang ke arah sumber keributan tadi, kini mulai melakukan aktifitasnya kembali, menjauh sambil berbisik-bisik gosip, tak ayal mereka melirik kedua tersangka.

Manik _dwiwarna_ itu meredup. Akashi tak perduli apa yang mereka katakan, ia mulai melangkah pergi sebelum akhirnya ia menginjak sesuatu dan segera menunduk untuk mengambil benda itu. " _Handphone_ Tetsuya," gumamnya seraya melirik layar _handphone_ biru langit yang telah retak, sama seperti hati sang pemilik.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai, pulanglah."

Akashi berlalu menuju parkiran, pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini, hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan supaya Tetsuya terlepas darinya tanpa melibatkan Tetsuya lebih jauh dalam kehidupannya.

Ia melempar sembarang hanphone milik Tetsuya ke bangku penumpang di sebelah kemudi dan langsung memacu mobil _sport_ -nya.

Tanpa Akashi sadari layar _handphone_ Tetsuya menyala dengan sendirinya.

 **'1-1-2017, 30 Days'**

Malam tahun baru yang seharusnya dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan dan suka cita, Mayuzumi Chihiro justru memperlihatkan jejak urat di dahinya, tak henti bibirnya merapalkan kutukan dan menyumpahi entah siapa.

"Bangsat! Siapapun yang nyolong motor gue, mati!"

Malam ini seharusnya ia dan teman-teman _band_ -nya mendapatkan job manggung di sebuah _caffe_ yang mengadakan pesta perayaan tahun baru. Ia berangkat dari rumah pukul sebelas malam menggunakan motor Yapaha YZF-F25 berwarna abu-abu. Namun, setengah jam yang lalu Mayuzumi mampir ke _minimarket_ untuk membeli rokok. Ia hanya mengeratkan tas gitarnya yang melingkar manis di bahunya sebelum masuk tanpa mengambil kunci motor. Ketika ia membeli rokok di kasir, kesialanpun terjadi, motornya dibawa kabur oleh dua orang asing atas keteledorannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi temannya, Hayama Kotarou, untuk menjemputnya, setelah setengah jam menunggu Hayama tak kunjung datang. Habis sudah kesabaran Mayuzumi Chihiro yang selalu tampak kalem, ia memutuskan berjalan kaki menuju halte bus dekat perempatan jalan raya.

 _'Siapa tau motor gue ketemu di jalan,'_ batinnya.

Beberapa menit berjalan kaki di trotoar penuh hiruk-pikuk lalulintas dan kembang api yang mulai menyalak menandakan tahun telah berganti. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berada di _caffe_ sambil memetik gitarnya secara ganteng menghibur pengunjung, tetapi justru sekarang ia harus terdampar dan lebih mirip seperti pengamen jalanan.

Setelah dekat dengan _halte bus_ , tak jauh dari sana terdapat kerumunan orang-orang yang terlihat panik pada sesuatu. Mayuzumi berfikir doa-nya terkabul bahwa pencuri motornya kecelakaan lalu mati. Ia pun menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada seseorang.

"Kecelakaan mobil."

Sedikit ( **banyak** ) kecewa, ternyata bukan pencuri motornya yang kecelakaan, Mayuzumi hanya menghembus nafas kesal.

Penasaran, ia menyelinap dengan mudah pada kerumunan orang-orang itu berniat mengetahui siapa korbannya. Matanya membelalak ketika mengetahui siapa korbannya. "Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Ughh..."

"Sudah sadar- _ssu_?"

Membuka perlahan, manik _Aquamarine_ pun terlihat. Dalam pandangannya terdapat cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan. Orang itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk membiaskan pandangannya.

Kini, Kuroko Tetsuya tengah berbaring di dalam mobil terbalik yang beberapa menit lalu 'dicium truk' dan terguling. Keadaannya terlihat mengenaskan, surai _sky blue_ -nya kontras dengan warna merah darah, di beberapa bagian kulit mulusnya pun demikian, fabrik garmen yang dikenakan juga dihiasi robekan di beberapa sisi.

Kuroko melenguh kesakitan, ia mencoba bergerak dan melepaskan diri. "Sakit... Kepalaku pusing."

"Tenanglah- _ssu_. Biar kubantu." Seseorang bersurai kuning membantunya keluar dari dalam mobil yang terbalik. Kuroko keluar dengan tertatih-tatih, mengeratkan ngenggamannya pada tangan hangat sang penolong.

Setelah berhasil keluar, Kuroko bersandar pada mobilnya. Ia terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan pusing.

 **DUAR! DUAR!**

Bunyi kembang api menyalak diiringi bunyi terompet yang ditiupkan. Percikan kembang api menghiasi langit malam bagaikan taman bunga. Terpaku sejenak, Kuroko memandangi indahnya langit malam penuh warna, melupakan rasa sakitnya di kepala dan sepenuhnya melupakan rasa sakit di hati.

"Indahnya...," ucapnya terkagum.

Masih terpaku melihat kembang api yang saling bersautan. Kuroko mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

" _Hai_?"

Ketika menoleh yang ia dapat hanya sekerumunan orang di sisi jalan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat seperti memanggilnya.

"Itu ada apa? Korbannya 'kan aku, kenapa kalian malah di situ?" —diam sejenak, Kuroko menyadari sesuatu.

" _Are_? Aku kenapa? Mobilku? Apa yang terjadi?" Banyak pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba mengisi kepalanya. Ia berdiri melihat kondisi mobilnya dalam keadaan terbalik dan cacat parah.

Mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya, tetapi sakit itu kembali menyerang kepalanya. "Arghh!"

"Kuroko?" Panggil seseorang.

Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari kerumunan.

"Kuroko, bertahanlah kumohon!"

 _Bertahan?_

Kuroko segera menghampiri sekerumunan orang itu. Sirine _Ambulance_ membaur dengan bisingnya kembang api dan terompet tahun baru. Petugas kesehatan berhambur ke tengah kerumunan, orang-orang pun menyingkir. Kuroko menyesali tinggi badannya yang standar anak SMP karena tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Anda keluarganya?" Tanya petugas pada seseorang.

"Saya temannya."

"Baiklah, bisa ikut kami?"

Semakin penasaran apa yang terjadi, Kuroko menembus paksa dinding manusia itu. Kuroko berfikir korban kecelakaannya 'kan dia, tapi kenapa orang lain yang ditolong? Apakah ada korban lain yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak?

Setelah sampai ke depan, mata birunya membulat terkejut melihat dirinya terbaring di Brankar _Ambulance_ yang didorong beberapa petugas. Bingung setengah mati, Kuroko menghampiri orang yang terlihat sepetri dirinya itu. Ia berlari kecil menyejajarkan langkah para petugas, tangannya hendak menggenggam tangan itu, namun tangannya mengabur dan menembus, ia tak dapat menyentuhnya.

 _Ambulance_ telah pergi, orang-orang pun mulai membubarkan diri, tinggal beberapa orang polisi yang sedang olah TKP dan beberapa awak media yang sedang meliput berita kecelakaan tersebut.

Kuroko masih tercengang melihat tangannya yang tak dapat menyentuh apapun, bahkan ketika orang lain hendak menabraknya, tubuh Kuroko justru mengabur dan orang itu lewat begitu saja.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?" Permata _Aquamarine_ itu pun menjatuhkan butiran air.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca FF-ku dan tentunya yang sudah vomen. Harapannya semoga FF-ku gak buruk banget ya_

 _Maaf kalo gaya tulisku kurang berkesan, aku masih nubi haha~_

 _Maaf juga kalo chapter dua kelamaan updatenya dan masih berbentuk pembukaan. Aku rasa chapter tiga Kuroko sudah mulai berpetualang mencari cinta sejatinya, tentu saja ditemani si malaikat kuning berisik. Pasti tau kan siapa? ;)_

 _Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya._


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1

**30 Days**

by Takatsuki Zhen

KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

AkaKuroMayu

Drama, Romance, Angst, Komedi

.

 **Dimulai Dari Sini**

.

Pagi hari, setelah menghabiskan malam dan uang di _club_ untuk minum melepas stres, Akashi terbangun oleh bunyi alarm yang memekakan telinga.

Merasa terganggu, ia membanting jam digital yang bertengger manis di meja nakasnya ke lantai, lalu kembali bergulung pada selimutnya yang nyaman.

"Sei- _sama_ , lekaslah bangun. Masaomi- _sama_ telah menunggu di meja makan." Seorang pelayan mengetuk halus pintu kamar Akashi Seijuuro.

"Seijuuro- _sama_..." Ketuknya lagi sedikit lebih keras.

" _Haaai._ " Mau tak mau Akashi bangun, segera beranjak dari ranjang king size-nya menuju kamar mandi.

Wajahnya tampak lesu, manik _heterocromatic_ itu juga tampak redup. Tak ada semangat di tahun baru seperti kebanyakan orang yang asyik berlibur bersama orang terkasih.

Ia terpaksa membuang orang yang dikasihinya, dan malah terlihat seperti kehilangan separuh dari jiwanya.

Akashi Seijuuro, memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Jejari itu sibuk mengaitkan dasi pada kerah kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Sesekali matanya melirik televisi yang terpantul di cermin. Tercetak seringai kecil kala televisi menyiarkan berita bunuh diri seorang _public figur_ kaya raya yang nama dan wajahnya selalu dimuat di _cover Bussinis Magazine._

"Sukses," ucapnya serupa bisikan.

Akashi melanjutkan membalut tubuh dengan jas hitam mengkilap, masih menonton siaran berita melalui cermin. Seketika iris _heterocromatic_ itu membulat, di layar televisi seluas lapangan surai biru langit kontras di antara kerumunan banyak orang. Tampak berantakan dan tak berdaya, walaupun tersensor tentu Akashi tahu ada darah yang menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuh pemuda biru itu.

Akashi tersentak berbalik kilat untuk memastikan, layar televisi menampilkan kondisi mobil terbalik dan rusak parah akibat kecelakaan. Akashi merasa mengenal mobil itu, tak terasa bibirnya yang bergetar memanggil sebuah nama, "Tetsuya."

 ***Day 1***

Jarum infus tertanam di punggung tangan pemuda biru langit, beberapa selang pun terpasang sebagai penompang kehidupan, _SpO2_ yang menjepit jari telunjuknya, sensor suhu serta kabel-kabel terpasang di dada mingirim sinyal ke monitor menampilkan gelombang kelistrikan jantung dan angka-angka menunjukan informasi lain dari kondisi tubuh si mungil.

Berdiri di sisi ranjang, helaian kelabu itu menari halus diterpa angin pagi yang masuk melalui jendela. Digenggam tangan dingin itu erat, berharap si pemuda merasakan kehangatan yang tersalur lalu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tertohok, itulah yang dirasakan Mayuzumi Chihiro melihat adik kelas sekaligus rival dalam perebutan gelar 'Pemain Bayangan Ke-6 SMA Teiko' terbaring kaku di ranjang rumah sakit.

Dalam benaknya, teringat bagaimana reaksi wajah Kuroko yang selalu tampak datar berubah saat pertama kali Akashi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pemain bayangan ke-6 model baru. Wajah itu menunjukan ekspresi tak suka dan setelah itu mereka terus bersaing menunjukan keahlian permainan basket mereka sampai Mayuzumi lulus lalu pindah dari Tokyo.

" _Hisashiburi_ , Kuroko—" ucapnya seraya memandangi wajah damai Kuroko yang tertidur.

"—Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi saat kau terbaring di sini." Lanjutnya.

"Aku kira ketika bertemu denganmu lagi kita akan bertanding basket seperti dulu."

Diam sejenak, seperti menunggu jawaban dari orang di depannya. ' _Aku yakin dia pasti mendengar'_ Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis.

"Tiga tahun sudah, bagaimana keadaan tim basket saat itu setelah ku lulus? Bukankah kau menjadi pemain bayangan satu-satunya di sana?" Mayuzumi melepaskan genggamannya, dengan santai ia menghampiri jendela dan menatap keluar dengan mata kelabu berkilat.

"Pasti asyik ya. Kau tidak lagi punya saingan—" Jeda sejenak.

"—Aku pindah ke Kyoto lalu mulai bermain musik bersama teman-temanku di sana. Kami membentuk band bernama Rakuzan." Manik kelabu teralih memandangi Kuroko seraya terseyum lembut. Kuroko masih tertidur, padahal pagi sudah menjelang, matahari perlahan naik ke puncak, dan ia berharap Kuroko terbangun lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi.

Teringat lagi dengan tim basketnya dulu, seekor setan merah yang selalu menjengkelkan, heran ia selalu patuh pada apa yang dikatakan oleh setan itu. Setan yang telah menemukan bakat terpendamnya. Setan yang selalu memelototi dirinya dengan mata belang ketika ia dan Kuroko berseteru kecil. Setan kejam yang tak punya perasaan bertindak sebagai kaisar meskipun setan itu adalah sang adik kelas.

Mengingat itu membuat Mayuzumi muak. Terkutuklah kau Akashi Seijuuro dengan segala keabsolutannya.

Knock!

Pintu ruangan kamar Kuroko terbuka, diiringi masuknya seseorang bersurai merah yang menari karena terpaan angin. Mata belang itu, Mayuzumi ingat.

Akashi Seijuuro, memandangnya dengan mata melotot familiar.

"Chihiro," Tegurnya.

 _'Buset! baru dikutuk orangnya dateng.'_

"Akashi."

Akashi berjalan ke sisi ranjang Kuroko, memandangi wajah pemuda terkasih, seketika ekspresi _absolute_ -nya berubah sendu. Tangan kaisar mengusap helaian biru layaknya langit dengan halus penuh perasaan sesal. Menyadari kehadiran orang lain di antara mereka, mimik wajah itu pun kembali berubah.

Alih-alih menanyakan keadaan Kuroko, justru pertanyaannya terdengar seperti menyudutkan. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku yang menemaninya dibawa ke sini."

"Oh, arigatou. Sekarang kau boleh pergi," ucapnya _absolute_. Matanya tak luput memandangi wajah Kuroko.

Mayuzumi geram mendengar nada dari ucapan itu, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha bersikap tenang. "Kau tidak berubah, Akashi. Aku dan kau sama. Kita adalah teman SMA Kuroko. Kau tak bisa seenaknya mengusirku!"

"Aku adalah kekasihnya. Karena aku adalah kekasihnya, ku perintahkan kau pergi." Sekali lagi, nada _absolute_ itu terdengar mengancam.

Manik kelabu terbelalak tak percaya. _'Apa? Kekasih?'_

Seketika banyak pertanyaan yang menumpuk dalam otak Mayuzumi. Namun, ia mengerti, Akashi bukanlah orang yang bertele-tele mau menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Alih-alih menjawab, gunting melesat.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Berjalan ke sudut ruangan untuk mengambil tas gitarnya dan berlalu keluar ruangan meninggalkan Akashi di dalam bersama 'Kekasihnya'.

Kuroko, dari malam sampai pagi. Duduk termenung di sisi jalan dekat dengan titik kecelakaan mobilnya. Tak perduli kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, tak perduli mobil ringseknya telah digeret pergi, ia tetap tak beranjak dari sana.

Memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi, ingin bertanya pun percuma, tak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

Pemuda surai kuning keemasan, telah berkali-kali berdecak bosan. Setiap kali ia berceloteh mengajak Kuroko bicara, tak pernah ada tanggapan seakan pemuda itu belum kembali ke dunianya karena shock.

Terduduk di sampingnya sambil ucang-ucang kaki, berpindah ke atas pohon, mengganggu orang yang berjalan di trotoar, sampai tertidur di bantal paha Kuroko. Pemuda biru langit itu tetap menghiraukannya.

"Cukup sudah! Aku muak- _ssu_!" Si pemuda kuning mengerang.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" Seru si kuning seraya menunjuk ke wajah Kuroko. Ia berdiri di hadapan Kuroko, tangan kirinya bertolak pinggang, memperlihatkan wajah garang yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku, Kise Ryouta. Mulai saat ini aku adalah malaikat pendampingmu- _ssu_."

Kuroko tetap bergeming.

"Kuroko!"

Tetap bergeming.

"Huaaaahh... _Hidoi-ssu!_ Aku dicuekin." Kise, si pemuda kuning mengusap mata lentiknya pose menangis. Seketika, ia mendapat ide untuk menarik perhatian Kuroko.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Kurokocchi?" Mata lentik mendelik.

Dan benar saja, Kuroko mendongak, wajahnya penuh tanya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Hehe, gitu dong- _ssu_. Aku, Kise Ryouta. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~_ "

Manik _aquamarine_ itu memandang si kuning datar, tidak tertarik dengan namanya.

"Y-ya... Sekarang aku adalah malaikat pendampingmu- _ssu_."

"Jadi, Kise- _kun_. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku melihat diriku dibawa _ambulance_? Kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa maksudnya Kurokocchi?" Kuroko terus saja menimpa Kise dengan semua pertanyaan yang menumpuk di otaknnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan tanpa henti itu membuat si kepala kuning ngepul. "Cukup- _ssu_! Satu-satu nanyanya."

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, Kise- _kun_."

Kise menyerah, mungkin tugas ini akan lebih berat dari pada tugas sebelumnya.

"Baik- _ssu_. Tentang yang terjadi padamu akan ku katakan, kau kecelakaan, kau sudah melihat sendiri yang dibawa oleh ambulance adalah tubuhmu. Sekarang kau hanyalah roh yang belum di jadwalkan mati. Tentang ingatanmu, mungkin kepalamu mengalami amnesia karena benturan keras-ssu." Jelas Kise.

"Kalau aku belum dijadiwalkan mati, kenapa roh ku keluar? Lalu apa yang dirasakan tubuhku akan kurasakan juga?"

"Kau harus menunggu giliran untuk diantarkan. Tapi, kalau kau mau mati sekarang akan kuantarkan." Kise mengambil duduk di sisi Kuroko.

Lalu melanjutkan. "Kau pernah dengar? Suatu kasus di mana seorang yang telah divonis mati lalu hidup kembali karena sentuhan dari seseorang yang tulus mencintainya- _ssu_?" Manik kuning itu terus mengawasi ekspresi Kuroko yang menurutnya dandere dan itu manis.

"Jika roh terlepas dari raganya dan belum dijadwalkan mati, masih ada pilihan untuk hidup kembali atau terima kematianmu- _ssu_."

Kuroko menyimak, jejari mungil meremat fabrik katun jeans yang ia kenakan. _'Masih ada kesempatan,'_ fikirnya.

"Jika ada seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu lalu menggenggam tanganmu, hanya memikirkan dan menangis untukmu, tak ingin kau pergi dari sisinya, secara langsung kau bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah genggaman, dan itu akan memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup. Seperti menarik rohmu kembali- _ssu_." Lanjutnya. Kise tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi, intinya jika aku ingin hidup kembali, harus ada orang yang tulus mencitaiku lalu menggenggam tanganku? Apa keluarga termasuk?" Tanya Kuroko.

" _So._ "

Manik aquamarine itu meredup. "Tapi, aku tak ingat apapun."

"Kau punya kesempatan 30 hari untuk mencari- _ssu_ —"

"—Buatlah seseorang jatuh cinta padamu, mencitaimu tulus, hanya memikirkan dan menangis untukmu- _ssu_ "

Kuroko berfikir sejenak, bagaimana bisa ia menemukan keluarganya sedangkan ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana kecelakaan yang melemparkan rohnya keluar itu terjadi. Ia benar-benar tak ingat apapun selain namanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana- _ssu_? Kau punya waktu kurang dari 30 hari sekarang. Kau mau mencoba atau menyerah?"

Kuroko tentu akan berjuang, ia tidak ingin mati tanpa mengetahui jati diri. "Kenapa harus 30 hari?" Tanya Kuroko.

Kise tersenyum penuh arti. "Karena tanggal 31 adalah ulang tahunmu- _ssu_."

Kuroko terperanjat, ia ingat. Ulang tahun yang selalu dilupakan oleh semua orang dan berakhir hanya dengan panjatan doa Kuroko seorang. Dan bagaimana bahagianya ia diberikan hadiah terbaik berupa pesta kecil yang diselenggarakan oleh teman-teman dan orang terkasihnya.

Orang terkasih.

 _'Apa benar aku memiliki kekasih?'_

Kuroko tersentak berdiri, lalu beranjak menjauh dari lokasi kecelakaan. "Sepertinya kita harus ke rumah sakit!"

Kise pun bangkit. Ia memandangi punggung Kuroko yang menjauh. Mata lentiknya memandang objek itu tertarik, mungkin ini akan menjadi tugas yang menarik pula.

Akashi Seijuuro, terduduk di kursi yang terletak di sisi ranjang Kuroko. Tangan sang kaisar sedari tadi terulur mengelus surai biru langit. Mengingat bagaimana ia harus menjauhkan Kuroko dari hidupnya, tapi bukan seperti ini yang ia mau.

Dering _handphone_ menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Akashi beranjak dari kursi yang diduduki lalu berjalan ke arah jendela seakan tak ingin Kurokonya mendengar ia bincangan dengan seseorang.

"Nijimura- _san_."

"Kau sudah mendengar berita pagi ini, Akashi? Nash Gold sudah selesai."

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya."

"Nah, aku menerima email masuk dari Imayoshi Souichi. Dia ingin kau menghancurkan Kasamatsu Corps. Bayarannya besar, lima ratus juta yen. Sudah masuk setengah ke rekeningmu, jika malam ini selesai, dia akan mengirimkan sisanya."

Akashi melirik Kuroko sejenak. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang karena kekasihmu itu? Kau bilang akan memutuskannya, bahaya jika dia terus berada di sisimu, kau tidak mau itu 'kan? Ku jelaskan sekali lagi, Akashi, kalian tidak bisa bersanding. Selain fakta bahwa kalian berdua adalah sesama jenis, dia juga orang yang hidup di bawah cahaya, sedangkan kau—" sebelum Nijimura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mendengar Akashi menggeram.

Akashi menggeram, fabrik kayu pada bingkai jendela menjadi pelampiasan tinjunya. " _Urusai_! Jangan menceramahiku, Nijimura-san. Tanpa ceramahmu aku sudah tahu."

 _'Aku cahaya sekaligus kegelapan itu sendiri.'_

Akashi Seijuuro, anak tunggal pewaris kekayaan keluarga Akashi. Ia tinggal dan dididik ketat oleh sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi, yang mengharuskan dirinya _perfect_ di semua bidang adalah syarat kelayakan menyandang marga Akashi.

Ibunda tercinta telah tiada karena sebuah insiden kecelakaan lalu-lintas yang menimpa keluarganya saat ia anak-anak. Beruntung Seijuuro dan ayahnya bisa selamat meskipun luka parah harus di bayar oleh Masaomi. Menurut Nijimura Shuzo, informan ahli yang bekerja khusus untuk keluarga Akashi, insiden itu bukanlah murni kecelakaan, ada seseorang/sekelompok rival bisnis yang berupaya membunuh keluarga Akashi.

Kini Masaomi hanya bisa terduduk di kursi roda, separuh wajah terbakar meninggalkan bekas parut. Hal itu tak memungkinkan ia memimpin semua bisnisnya lagi, dan ia mengandalkan Seijuuro mengambil alih semua bisnis keluarga yang di atas permukaan maupun yang di dasar secepatnya.

Karena itu, banyak orang yang kini mengincar Akashi sebagai target. Akashi tidak mau kehilangan orang terkasihnya lagi seperti ia kehilangan sang ibu. Maka, ia mengeraskan hati untuk membuat Kuroko menjauh dan membenci dirinya.

Tetapi, kenyataan memang tak semulus rencan. Di luar dugaan, secara tidak langsung ia justru merenggut nyawa kekasihnya sendiri. Mungkinkah ini karma karena ia telah merenggut nyawa orang lain secara tidak langsung?

"Aku sudah mengakhirinya, tapi ini di luar dugaanku. Tetsuya kecelakaan."

"Ya, aku melihat di berita pagi ini. Lalu, kau akan di sana menemaninya?"

"Tetsuya tidak punya keluarga, tidak ada yang menjaganya."

"Kau bisa menyuruh orangmu untuk menjaganya. Dan lebih baik kau tidak menemui dia lagi."

Piiiip!

Akashi mematikan sambungan sepihak.

Nijimura benar, jika ia masih menemui Kuroko, kemungkinannya lebih buruk dari ini. Selama ia tidak ada, mungkin seseorang akan menyelinap masuk lalu membunuh sang kekasih.

Berjalan mendekati ranjang Kuroko, dipandangnya sesaat wajah yang terhalang selang oksigen. Akashi menyingkirkan helaian biru itu dari dahi orang terkasih.

Cup!

Akashi mencium kening Kuroko, lalu berkata. "Aku akan menghubungi Taiga untuk menjagamu di sini, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum sendu lalu beranjak dari kamar Kuroko.

Berdirilah Kuroko di depan gedung besar yang tercetak jelas nama gedung tersebut "Rumah Sakit Umum Sasaki" setelah turun dari bus gratis—untuknya—. Sedangkan Kise yang terkantuk-kantuk tertinggal di bus, dari jendela ia melihat helaian biru langit. Ia panik, dirinya ditinggal. Kise bergegas turun dan berlari mengejar Kuroko yang sudah memasuki gedung. "Kurokocchi! _Hidoi-ssu!_ Aku ditinggal."

"Kau bisa menggunakan sayapmu untuk terbang, Kise- _kun_."

" _Are?_ Aku lupa- _ssu_."

"Dan apa itu Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kuroko seraya mendelik ke arah Kise yang telah berada di sampingnya.

"Aku selalu menambahkan _-cchi_ di belakang nama orang yang ku hormati."

"Hentikan itu, Kise- _kun_."

"Hehe... Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Selagi mereka bercakap sepanjang koridor sambil mencari keberadaan tubuh Kuroko. Dari kejauhan, terlihat surai merah kontras di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, ia berjalan mendekat. Kuroko serasa sangat familiar dengan orang itu, ia ingin menghampiri namun tangannya ditarik kasar oleh Kise menjauh.

Di lain sisi, Akashi terperanjat melihat surai biru langit menari kala pemuda lain bersurai kuning tengah menarik paksa si biru, lalu berbelok ke koridor lain.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi mengejar dua orang yang berbelok ke arah lain tepat beberapa meter di depannya. Namun, setelahnya Akashi tak mendapati Kuroko di sana.

 _'Apa aku berimajinasi? Jelas-jelas aku baru saja meninggalkan kamar Tetsuya.'_ Akashi pun berlalu.

" _Ittai_ , Kise- _kun_." Kuroko melepas genggaman Kise di pergelangan tangannya.

Kise menghela nafas. "Hampir saja- _ssu_."

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko heran.

Mereka sedang bersembunyi di kamar kelas tiga yang diisi beberapa orang pasien. Para pasien tergeletak lemah di atas ranjang, keluarga mereka duduk di sisi ranjang dan merawat mereka. Kuroko celingukan sebentar mencari dirinya.

"Jelas kau tidak menemukan tubuhmu di sini- _ssu_. Tubuhmu pasti di ruang ICU."

"Baiklah, ayo ke rumang ICU!" Kuroko hendak menarik Kise, namun sang malaikat menahannya.

"Jangan sekarang! Aku tidak ingin orang itu menemuimu," ucap Kise khawatir.

"Siapa? Orang berambut merah tadi?"

"Bukan, di belakang orang berambut merah itu, seorang malaikat maut sedang mengincarmu- _ssu_. Mengincar jiwa-jiwa berkelana untuk diseret ke neraka dan menjadi temannya kelak karena dia sudah melanggar perintah Tuhan—" jeda sejenak. Kise menelan saliva.

"Haizaki Shougo, si malaikat jatuh pencuri jiwa."

 **To Be Continued**

Big Thanks To: **Ryuusuke Abee, Nyanko Kawaii, Yuki Caniago, nimuixkim90** hehe omelin aja tuh Bang Juro, saya rela lahir batin. Maaf udh bikin kalian merapal kutukan mandul buat Bang Juro, tapi ciyusan cinta Bang Juro cuma buat Neng Tetet haha

Akhir kata, RnR dan terimakasih.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 2

**30 Days**

by Takatsuki Zhen

KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

AkaKuroMayu

Drama, Romance, Angst, Komedi

.

 **Titik Terang**

.

.

 _Dua tahun sebelumnya._

 _Kise Ryouta baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa putih terbuat dari bulu angsa yang lembut. Ia merenggangkan tulang-tulangnya lelah setelah beberapa minggu bertugas melindungi seorang manusia yang memohon kepada Tuhan untuk dilindungi dari ancaman pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh salah satu anggota keluarga besarnya. Kise mau tak mau juga harus membantu menggunakan otak kerdilnya untuk mengungkap siapa sang pelaku._

 _Tak lama setelah Kise datang, seorang malaikat lain pun datang. Ribuan bulu berwarna silver bercahaya membentuk sepasang sayap yang bertengger gagah di punggung seorang malaikat dengan surai serupa._

 _"Berhenti di sana, Haizaki Shougo!" Alunan tegas terdengar dari malaikat bersurai hijau. Manik hijau serupa rambutnya berbingkai kacamata, dan di tangan kirinya terdapat boneka kodok yang jika kau tanya padanya, ia akan menjawab,_ "Menurut ramalah Oha-Asa, boneka kodok adalah benda keberuntungan Cancer hari ini, nanodayo."

 _"Hee ... Midorima, kenapa?"_

 _Dahi Midorima mengkerut, alis hijaunya bertaut. "Kenapa? Sudah berapa kali kau mengabaikan tugasmu?! Membuat onar, bertindak sesuka hati dan merecoki tugas malaikat lain, nanodayo! Kami-sama murka atas tindakanmu, kau juga tidak menjalankan perintah-Nya."_

 _Haizaki hanya menyeringai, lalu menjilat ibu jarinya. "Kau berisik sekali, Midorima. Apa aku harus bilang ini setiap hari? Ini bukan karena mauku. Hanya saja, bermain dengan urusan orang lain kelihatan begitu menyenangkan. Aku jadi tidak tahan."_

 _"Kau berbanding terbalik dengan Kise Ryouta, nanodayo. Meskipun dia malaikat baru, dia sudah berkembang pesat dan bisa diandalkan."_

 _"Hee ... Kise Ryouta? Aku penasaran, sepertinya dia cukup bagus. Dan sepertinya kami tidak akan bisa akrab."_

 _"Hentikan omong kosongmu, nanodayo. Kau diberhentikan menjadi malaikat, ini perintah Kami-sama. Kau sudah tidak berguna, dan cepat atau lambat Kise akan mengambil posisimu, nanodayo."_

 _Haizaki berang, ia menghampiri Midorima dan mencengkram erat kerah kemeja yang dikenakan sang malaikat hijau. "Apa katamu?"_

 _Tak gentar melekat di wajah tampannya. Midorima hanya menaikkan bingkai kacamata, lalu berkata dan menekan nada di kalimatnya, "Haizaki Sougo, kau diberhentikan menjadi malaikat, kau akan di buang dari langit, nanodayo-"_

 _Warna silver secerah langit musim dingin yang mengelilingi tubuhnya kini terkikis jatuh bagaikan pecahan-pecahan kaca. Helaian surai silver serta bulu-bulu senada yang menghias sepasang sayap gagah di punggungnya pun mulai berguguran, digantikan dengan warna hitam pekat. Tidak ada lagi sayap silver yang indah, hanya ada sepasang sayap hitam seperti kelalawar dihiasi tanduk-tanduk kecil di setiap ujung tulang sayap._

 _"-Jangan jatuhkan harga dirimu lebih jauh lagi, Haizaki Sougo." Midorima menghentak cengkraman tangan Haizaki pada kerah kemejanya, lalu meninggalkan sang malaikat jatuh tanpa meliriknya kembali. Kemudian ia berlalu menghampiri Kise Ryouta yang sedari tadi menonton pertengkaran mereka._

 _"Teme!" Geram Haizaki, iris silvernya yang berubah menjadi kelabu segelap awan malam, menusuk punggung Midorima yang menjauh menghampiri entitas bersayap kuning tak jauh darinya._

 _"Kise, kali ini kau mendapatkan tugas mendampingi seorang balita-" Midorima mengulurkan tangannya, serta-merta cahaya menyilaukan mucul di telapak tangannya lalu di gantikan dengan sebuah buku tebal._

 _Tangan lainnya membenarkan letak kacamata, lalu ia membacakan apa yang tertulis di buku tersebut, "-Ryuusuke Abee, berusia 4 tahun. Tiga hari yang lalu, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Saat ini dia tinggal bersama beberapa maid dan butllernya. Kami-sama mengutusmu mendampinginya selama dua tahun, buatlah dia melupakan kesedihannya, nanodayo."_

 _"Padahal aku baru duduk-ssu." Kise nangis buaya._

 _"Ini perintah Kami-sama, nodayo!"_

 _"Hehe ... Aku bercanda 'kok, Midorimacchi. Baiklah aku turun."_

 _Haizaki yang masih berdiri di sana menyeringai, ia menjilat ibu jarinya. "Hee ... Ryouta, aku ingin menantangmu berduel."_

 _"Heh?"_

 _Sang malaikat jatuh berjalan mendekat, dan berhadapan langsung dengan sang malaikat kuning. "Aku ingin tahu seberapa pesat kau berkembang, dan layak mengambil posisiku." Dagu runcing terangkat angkuh, manik kelabu memincing tersirat merendahkan._

 _"Ayo kita bertarung, siapa yang lebih cepat mendapatkan anak itu, dialah pemenangnya."_

 _"Haizaki, jangan berbuat ulah lagi!" Midorima mencengkram kerah kemeja hitam Haizaki, tentu Haizaki langsung menepisnya tak terima._

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya-ssu?" Kise berdiri menantang._

 _Haizaki kembali menyeringai, tetapi kini lebih lebar. "Aku akan menjadikannya temanku di neraka."_

 _WUSHHH!_

 _Secepat kilat sayap hitam mengepak turun dari langit. Tak kalah cepat, Kise pun menyusul bagai kilat. Mereka berlomba turun ke bumi untuk menemukan targetnya._

 _Kedua iris sewarna mentari memincing, ia lebih dulu menemukan targetnya. Seorang balita laki-laki surai ebony, tengah menatap langit malam dengan tatapan sendu dari dalam mobilnya. Kise mempercepat kepakan sayapnya, melesat menuju mobil yang ditumpangi balita yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya._

 _Di lihat, balita itu tergugu. Ia melihat cahaya kuning melesat di langit malam. "Narunata-san, itu apa?" Jari mungil Ryuusuke Abee menunjuk ke arah langit. Pandangan butller pribadi yang tengah mengendarai mobil itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk tuan mudanya._

 _Lengah, sang buttler tidak sadar truk besar tengah melesat ke arah mobilnya. Terlihat, seseorang bersayap hitam mengendarai truk tersebut, Haizaki._

 _"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, Ryouta." Sang malaikat jatuh menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Persekian detik kecelakaan tidak dapat dihindari. Mobil yang ditumpangi Ryuusuke Abee terpental dan terguling beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya tangki bensin bocor menjalar ke bagian mesin, percikan api mulai menyulut bensin, mobil itu pun meledak dan membakar sang balita serta butllernya._

 _Kise Ryouta terkulai lemah di hadapan kobaran api yang melahap mobil balita itu. Terpancar emosi putus asa dari kedua iris kuning yang mengeluarkan air mata._

 _"Tidak," bisiknya._

 _"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Ryouta. Ternyata levelmu tidak ada apa-apanya." Haizaki berdiri di hadapan Kise seraya di kedua pundaknya memikul tubuh transparan._

 _"Tidak! Jangan bawa mereka." Tangan itu gemetar hebat, mencoba meraih arwah balita yang terbujur di pundak kanan Haizaki._

 _"Hahaha ... Apa kau bodoh? Bermain dengan nyawa orang seratus kali lebih menyenangkan dari pada mendampingi ataupun melindunginya."_

 _"Kau, benar-benar jahat-ssu." Kise semakin tertunduk, kepalan tangannya mengerat._

 _Haizaki berbalik, merentangkan sepasang sayap hitam kelamnya. "Jika kau ingin menyalahkan, salahkan Kami-sama. Bukankah hidup ini telah diatur oleh-Nya? Dialah yang lebih keji dan menakutkan." Lalu pergi meninggalkan Kise yang masih tersimpuh lemah di hadapan mayat balita dan pria dewasa yang setengah hangus terbakar._

 _Suara riuh orang-orang, bunyi sirine pemadam kebakaran serta ambulan menyalak saling bersahutan ikut meriahkan kekalahan Kise atas Haizaki. Untuk pertama kalinya, tanggung jawabnya telah dicuri._

 _Beberapa menit sebelum kejadian yang melemparkan arwah Kuroko Tetsuya keluar dari tubuhnya._

 _Kise pulang ke langit setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya; melindungi seseorang berhati murni dari seseorang yang ingin menghancurkan._

 _Midorima kembali berdiri di hadapan Kise seraya membawa Kitty Pow di tangan kirinya sebagai lucky item. Kemudian ia membacakan tulisan yang berada di buku tebal pada tangan kanannya. "Kise Ryouta, kau mendapatkan tugas lagi, nanodayo. Urgent!" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya menggunakan Kitty Pow. "Kuroko Tetsuya, 19 tahun. Kau akan mendampinginya selama 30 hari. Kami-sama mengutusmu untuk menuntunnya menemukan cinta sejatinya, nanodayo."_

 _"30 hari? Tumben sebentar-ssu. Biasanya aku dapat tugas yang memakan waktu bulanan." Kise mencibir._

 _"Cepat turun, nanodayo! Orang ini akan segera mati jika kau tidak cepat-cepat."_

 _Kise tersentak. "Heh?"_

 _"Dia dalam keadaan kacau sekarang, kau akan segera tahu keadaannya jika kau cepat! Aku akan mengirimkan Nigou, untuk menyampaikan pesan selanjutnya, nodayo."_

 _Tanpa tanya lagi, sayap kuning bercahaya segera terbentang lalu melesat turun ke bumi mencari seseorang atas tanggung jawabnya._

 _Manik kelam mengawasi pergerakan sang malaikat kuning dari jauh. "Hee ... Ronde ke-2, Ryouta?" Sepasang sayap kelalawar mengepak girang dan melesat mengikuti arah yang dituju si malaikat kuning._

 _Keramaian menyapa, di setiap sudut kota orang berlalu-lalang gembira. Tak heran karena beberapa menit lagi menjelang perayaan tahun baru. Riuh suara terompet serta canda dan tawa terdengar di mana-mana._

 _Namun, di jalan arteri kota Tokyo, suara cacian dan makian terdengar. Kise menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata berasal dari ulah mobil berwarna biru muda ugal-ugalan di tengah keramaian jalan. Iris kuning Kise mengkilat, di bola mata sewarna mentari nama Kuroko Tetsuya serta umurnya terpampang jelas dia atas kepala pemuda surai biru langit yang tengah mengemudi mobil secara gila._

 _Target terkunci. Kise segera meluncur._

 _"YAHOOOO~"_

 _Kise berteriak girang seraya merentangkan tangan. Sedangkan pemuda biru yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat sangat panik._

 _"Nikmati saja-ssu." Secerah mentari, Kise menyunggingkan senyum sejuta watt-nya._

 _Tidak sadar, hal serupa dua tahun lalu akan terulang._

 _Sebuah mobil truk datang dari arah kanan dengan kecepatan penuh. Sekilas, Kise melihat eksistensi kelam bersayap lebar bagai kelalawar mengemudi truk tersebut seraya memamerkan seringaian lebarnya pada Kise._

 _"HWAAAAAA..."_

 _CIIIIT ... BRAKK!!_

 _Mobil terseret persekian detik sebelum akhirnya terguling. Refleks, Kise membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar, lalu mendekap pemuda di sisi kirinya dengan pelukan dilapisi sepasang sayap mengatup tubuh itu. (Di Jupun, setir mobil berada di sisi kiri.)_

 _Setelah terguling, mobil kembali terseret beberapa meter karena hempasan sebelum akhirnya berhenti dalam keadaan terbalik. Untung saja kali ini tangki bensin tidak bocor, hanya saja asap membumbung keluar dari kap mesin._

 _Dibukanya sepasang sayap kuning memperlihatkan tubuh ringkih pemuda yang terbaring di atasnya mencoba mempertahankan kesadaran. Luka-luka tak bisa dihindari, tetapi beruntung perlindungan Kise memperkecil kemungkinan pemuda itu hilang nyawa._

 _Kise menatap kagum dengan senyuman lebar kepada pemuda manis itu. Seraya berkata, "permohonanmu terkabul-ssu--" pemuda itupun hilang kesadaran. "--tenang saja, aku akan mendampingimu dan melindungimu, Kuroko-kun."_

 _Berbondong-bondong orang yang berlalu-lalang segera menghampiri dan menyelamatkan pemuda mungil itu. Mengeluarkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang terhimpit badan mobil, lalu melakukan pertolongan pertama sebelum ambulance datang._

 _Kise tersentak melihat eksistensi biru langit masih berada dalam mobil. Tubuhnya transparan, tetapi masih bisa disentuh._

 _"Hee ... Manis juga, siapa namanya?" Haizaki berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Kise. Seringaian tak pernah luput dari bibirnya, dan kebiasaan menjilat ibu jari dengan sensual._

 _"Kau!" Kise geram, tetapi ia semakin mendekat kepada tubuh transparan tanggung jawabnya. Ia tidak ingin gagal lagi._

 _"Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini aku mengalah karena kau sedikit lebih cepat dariku. Tapi, aku tidak menjamin akan membebaskannya begitu saja—" Haizaki berbalik, dibentangkan sayap hitamnya lebar-lebar. "—aku akan kembali lagi untuk mencuri pemuda manis itu." Lalu terbang menantang langit gelap._

 _"Ughh.."_

 _Kise menoleh ke sumber suara. "Sudah sadar-ssu?"_

 _Membuka perlahan, manik Aquamarine terlihat._

 ** _Falashback Off_**

"Ughh.."

Kise masih termenung dengan pandangan kosong tertuju pada lantai keramik kamar inap Kuroko. Punggungnya menyender pada bingkai jendela yang terbuka, membuat semilir angin pagi masuk keruangan dan menghembuskan helaian kuning yang bergoyang.

"Kise-kun!"

 **'02-Janiary-2017. 28 Hari, 21 Jam, 30 Menit.'**

"KISE-KUN!"

"AAARRGGGH..." Sontak Kise merunduk sambil memegangi diafragmanya yang serasa sangat perih terkena tapak dewa milik Kuroko. (Baca: Ignitte Pas Kai).

Kise menangis air terjun. "Kurokocchi ... Hidoi-ssu."

"Habisnya sudah kupanggil dari tadi, Kise-kun bengong terus." Kuroko menautkan tangannya di depan dada. Alis birunya bertaut, entah sadar atau tidak bibir tipis nan pucat itu mengerucut lucu.

"Hai', hai'. Kenapa?" Tanya Kise yang berusaha bangkit masih memegangi diafragmanya.

"Kenapa?" Alis biru semakin tertukik tajam. " Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Kise-kun. Bagaimana caranya aku menemukan orang yang bersedia mencintaiku dengan tulus supaya aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku? Sedangkan melihatku saja mereka tidak bisa."

Kise membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya, ia merogoh sesuatu ke dalam kaus kaki kuning serupa benda ngambang. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kaus kaki tersebut yang ternyata sebuah gelang. Tidak, lebih mirip wirstband. Dan diserahkan kepada Kuroko. "Pakai ini, ini bukan wirstband biasa."

Kuroko memandang jijik wirstband tersebut. "Kau pikir itu kaus kaki ajaib punya Eneng!?" Kuroko murka, tangannya siap dengan ancang-ancang tapak dewa lagi.

Kise refleks menjauh dari jangkauan tapak dewa Kuroko. "Kurokocchi, dengar dulu-ssu!" Seru Kise merengek.

"Wirstband ini memberi energi kehidupan dan menambah aura keberadaan Kurokocchi. Wirstband hitam kontras dengan warna kulit Kurokocchi yang pucat."

"Tapi kenapa disimpan di kaus kaki Kise-kun?" Kuroko masih siap dengan tapak dewanya.

"Ya ... Pokonya begitu lah-ssu." Kise memberanikan diri mendekat, Kuroko juga menurunkan tangannya.

Kise menarik kedua tangan Kuroko lalu memakaikan wirstband tersebut. Aneh bin ajaib bin sakti mandra guna bin fulan, tubuh transparan Kuroko tidak lagi transparan.

"Benar kan?" Kise nyengir, sedangkan Kuroko tergugu hanya melihat wirstband bau sikil bertengger pada kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Hai'."

"Tetapi, semakin terang cahaya, maka bayangan akan lenyap. Dan semakin gelap cahaya, maka bayangan juga akan lenyap-ssu."

"Artinya aku tidak bisa berada di tempat yang sangat terang, atau sangat gelap, ya?" Tanya Kuroko seraya menghampiri seorang serupa dirinya yang tengah terkulai lemas di atas ranjang rawat. Alat-alat medis pun masih terpasang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang menompang kehidupannya.

"So."

"Apakah aku bisa menyentuh atau disentuh?" Tanya Kuroko lagi.

Malaikat kuning membentangkan sepasang sayapnya lebar-lebar, senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya. "Kurokocchi coba saja-ssu."

Dengan ragu, tangan Kuroko terulur mendekati wajah tubuh aslinya. Ia menyentuh surai biru muda yang menutupi dahinya. Kuroko tersenyum lebar kala ia merasakan halus surai birunya menyapa kulit.

"Aku bisa, Kise-kun!" Serunya senang. Tangan pucat itu kembali menjelajahi wajah dingin tubuh aslinya.

"Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya. Kalau begitu, ayo segera keluar dan kita cari tahu latar belakangmu." Kise merampas pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan segera menyeret pemuda ringkih itu keluar dari kamar rawatnya.

"Sumimasen." Kise menarik tangan Kuroko tak sabaran, sehingga tubuh Kuroko menabrak seseorang.

Seorang wanita mengenakan pakaian suster tercengang, mengucek matanya berkali-kali di depan pintu bernomer 11 ruangan VVIP.

"Apakah aku salah lihat? Itu kan pasien kamar ini yang kemarin kecelakaan. Masa iya sudah bisa lari-lari?"

"Ada apa?"

"Midorima-sensei?" Sang suster kembali tersentak ketika tepukan kecil mendarat di bahunya. Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai hijau serta kacamata yang membingkai iris hijaunya, menatap sang suster tersirat tanya.

"A-ah ... Pasien di kamar ini baru saja berlari keluar, Sensei," ucap wanita itu ragu-ragu. Tentu saja alis hijau itu bertaut heran.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan, istirahatlah dulu." Pria paruh baya dengan marga Midorima membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar rawat nomer 11.

..

Jingga menggantikan langit biru, udara dingin tak terbendung bagi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang meski telah menggunakan baju setebal selimut. Namun, tidak mempan untuk kedua pemuda yang tengah duduk di taman. Hanya warna biru muda yang dapat terlihat, yang kuning kasat mata.

"Hari ini tidak menemukan hasil-ssu." Kise bernafas lelah sambil kepalanya mencuri senderan di bahu mungil Kuroko.

Kuroko tersentak bangun. "Argghhh!" Membuat kepala Kise membentur tempat yang diduduki pemuda biru itu.

"Kurokocci!" Kise protes seraya mengusap kepalanya. Sedangkan Kuroko tengah berlari menuju ke sudut taman.

"Kurokocchi, matte!" Kise tersentak ikut mengejar.

Kuroko menghampiri lapangan basket di sudut taman. Lapangan itu dikelilingi pepohonan besar, dengan bangku taman bertengger di luar lapangan. Ring basket tanpa jaring terlihat berkarat, mungkin jarang di pakai.

"Rasanya rindu sekali bermain basket," gumam Kuroko. Matanya berbinar kala ia menemukan bola basket berada di sisi tiang ring. Meskipun kotor karena noda lumpur, ia tetap memungut bola oranye tersebut.

"Kurokocchi, bisa bermain basket?" Entah mengapa Kise juga merasakan hal yang sama; rindu pada benda bulat berkulit oranye itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Tapi bisa dicoba." Kuroko men-dribble bola, lalu instingnya membuat ia mengoper bola pada Kise langsung ke arah ring dengan menggunakan Ignitte Pas. Kise melompat dan mendorong bola ke ring melakukan Alley-oop.

Kuroko dan Kise terbelalak tak percaya, ternyata mereka memang memiliki bakat dalam bermain basket. Mereka pun bermain sampai melupakan tujuan awal mereka; mencari tahu latar belakang Kuroko.

Hingga akhirnya ... Kuroko mendorong bola terlalu kuat hingga membuat bola tersebut keluar jauh dari lapangan, membentur kepala seseorang yang sedang berjalan di sekitarnya.

"Akkhhh!" Orang itu menggeram marah, seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening luar biasa.

"Kurokocchi, kau terlalu kuat dorongnya-ssu." Kise menasehati Kuroko yang masih memasang tampang watados.

Kuroko menghampiri orang itu, diikuti oleh Kise. Takut si pemuda ringkih itu digebok balik oleh pria kelabu yang berjongkok memegangi kepalanya.

Pria itu mengambil bola oranye dengan kasar, dan menghentak bangun untuk berhadapan dengan tersangka yang ternyata—

"Sumimasen, daijoubu?" Kuroko masih pasang tampang datar, mencoba menyentuh kepala pria kelabu yang tengah tercengang di hadapannya.

"Kuroko?" Tanya pria itu.

Kuroko tersadar, sepertinya pria kelabu itu tak jauh terpaut umur darinya. Dan dia pria —ahh— pemuda yang tempo hari menemaninya menuju rumah sakit.

"Ha-hai'." Kuroko hanya terbata, tidak tau harus memanggil pemuda ini apa.

Pemuda surai kelabu dan iris mata senada namun tatapan tersirat kekosongan. Wajahnya tidak salah lagi, miskin ekspresi sama seperti Kuroko, hawa keberadaan tipis seperti dirinya sehingga Kuroko tak menyadari orang ini sedang berjalan di sekitar lapangan.

Pemuda kelabu itu bangkit. Kuroko berdecih dalam hati ternyata orang ini lebih tinggi darinya, dan ototnya pun setara dengan Kise.

"Kau benar Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Benar. Maaf, kau siapa?" Tanya balik. Pemuda itu membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, si biru amnesia.

"Aku, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Senpai-mu di tingkat SMA," ucapnya seraya memeluk tubuh ringkih itu.

Kuroko hanya diam, otaknya mencoba memutar memori kosong. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ini adalah titik terang. Tidak, bukan terang, melainkan silau.

"Kau kedinginan? Tubuhmu sedingin es. Kau bisa hipotermia jika bermain basket di luar tidak memakai jaket atau syal, apa lagi ini musim dingin." Mayuzumi membuka hoodie tebalnya dan memakaikan ke tubuh kecil Kuroko, membuat Kuroko tenggelam.

Sedangkan Kise hanya memasang wajah cemberut tidak suka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kuroko? Bukankan kau baru saja dirawat kemarin?" Tanya Mayuzumi setelah mereka mengambil duduk di tepi lapangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mayuzumi-san. Tidak ada luka yang berarti, dan tubuhku pulih dengan cepat. Hanya saja, sensei bilang memoriku hilang," ucap Kuroko setengah berbohong.

Terdengar helaan nafas lega diikuti embun yang keluar dari hidung pemuda kelabu itu. "Syukurlah," balasnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Senyum tulus tanpa kecurigaan.

Kuroko membalas senyum senpai-nya. "Terimakasih banyak, Mayuzumi-san sudah mau menemaniku di rumah sakit kemarin."

Senyuman manis bak malaikat membuat Mayuzumi tertegun sejenak. "Y-ya." Sama sekali tidak menyadari kejanggalan yang terlihat jelas.

Setelahnya mereka saling pandang dalam keheningan, melekat seakan terpadu iris kelabu dengan biru muda. Seperti di tipi-tipi, mereka terhanyut seakan lapangan itu milik mereka berdua, sedangkan Kise hanya setara dengan pohon. Wajah mereka di zoom-in, zoom-out, zoom-in, zoom-out sampai lubang hidung. Sebelum akhirnya suara Kise yang mengenakan kostum pohon daun kuning mengintrupsi drama picisan tersebut.

"EHEM!"

Sontak Kuroko menoleh ke arah Kise. Sedangkan Mayuzumi yang tidak bisa melihat Kise hanya mengira bahwa Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan tidak nyaman.

"Y-ya. Hari mulai gelap, Kuroko. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Ngomong-ngomong di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kuroko hanya terdiam, bingung menjawab apa karena dia tidak ingat di mana rumahnya.

"Kuroko?"

"Hai', Mayuzumi-san? Sumimasen, aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit pagi tadi. Dan aku lupa di mana rumahku," ucapnya jujur.

"Akashi tidak menjemputmu?" Tanya Mayuzumi heran.

"Akashi?" Tanya balik. Kuroko melempar tatapan tanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya imut. Tidak sadarkah Kuroko sedang membangkitkan aura madesu a.k.a jones Mayuzumi?

 _'KAWAII!'_ Teriak pemuda kelabu dalam hati.

Masih dalam benaknya, otak yang biasanya menerima asupan cewek imut dua dimensi ini di paksa menjejal sosok cowok imut tiga dimensi. _'Jadi, Akashi tidak menjemput Kuroko? Keparat! Seitan merah bergunting, terkutuklah kau!'_ Dahi Mayuzumi berurat.

 _'Tapi, bukankah artinya Kuroko belum bertemu dengan Akashi? dia juga melupakan seitan itu, 'kan? Bagus! Seitan memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan malaikat!'_

"Hehehe..." Mayuzumi tertawa nista di hadapan Kuroko, membuat pemuda mungil itu mempertanyakan kewarasan senpai-nya.

"Mayuzumi-san?"

Tersadar ada malaikat biru manis di depannya, Mayuzumi cuma garuk-garuk tengkuk salah tingkah. Teringat kejadian di kamar inap Kuroko, Mayuzumi celingukan takut ada seitan tiba-tiba nongol. _'Aman.'_ Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Jaa ... Kalau begitu kau bisa menginap di tempatku kalau kau mau. Besok pagi kita pergi ke SMA Teiko untuk menanyakan datamu."

Kuroko tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih banyak, Mayuzumi-san."

Kise pun kembali terabaikan dan jadi pohon usang.

..

Jingga berganti navi blue, tak ada bulan dan bintang yang menghias. Mayuzumi dan Kuroko (juga Kise yang terlupakan) berjalan bersisian menuju apartemen Mayuzumi.

Sebelum sampai apartemen, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli makan malam di Majiba. Mayuzumi membeli dua paket hemat (lagi miskin gak jadi dapet honor manggung acara tahun baru, plus motor gagah yang diberi nama Mayuyu hilang diambil orang) dan segelas Vanilla Milkshake juga segelas Cocholate Milkshake, lagi-lagi Kise gak dibagi.

"Hidoi-ssu." Kise nangis air terjun.

Sampailah mereka di apartemen sederhana milik Mayuzumi. Ketika pintu dibuka, mereka di sambut oleh beberapa manekin wanita berbalut baju mini sexy dan surai panjang warna-warni. Poster-poster juga tertempel di dinding, bukan hanya poster band rock terkenal, tetapi poster cewek sexy dua dimensi pun ikut menghias kamar. Sebuah gitar listrik bertengger di sudut ruangan. Beberapa pernak-pernik karakter anime favorit juga menghias lemari kaca. Komik serta novel pun memenuhi rak buku di sisi ranjangnya.

Kuroko dan Kise pun langsung paham, bahwa laki-laki kelabu ini adalah seorang Wibu.

"Ma-af, kamarnya berantakan." Mayuzumi langsung memunguti baju kotor yang berserakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mayuzumi-san. Biar aku bantu." Kuroko berinisiatif membantu tuan rumah.

Ketika Mayuzumi bertkata, "Jangan." Kuroko sudah menemukan celana dalam bermotif Power Ranger di sofa. Mayuzumi tepok jidat, sedangkan Kise tertawa bahagia.

Setelah acara beres-beres kilatnya, Mayuzumi mengajak Kuroko makan malam di ruang tamu yang hanya di batasi oleh rak buku penuh komik dan novel wiwibuan.

Mereka pun menonton TV sambil makan. Yang dimaksud 'mereka' bukanlah Mayuzumi dengan Kuroko, melainkan Mayuzumi dengan Kise. Pasalnya saat mata Mayuzumi fokus ke siaran televisi, Kuroko diam-diam menyuapi Kise dengan burger, sedangkan dirinya hanya diasupi Vanilla Milkshake.

 **'02-January-2017. 28 hari, 3 jam, 15 menit.'**

Malam mulai menjelang, waktunya mereka untuk beristirahat. Mayuzumi mempersilahkan Kuroko tidur di ranjangnya, sedangkan ia bisa tidur di sofa.

"Kuroko, tidurlah," pinta Mayuzumi.

"Tidak, Mayuzumi-san. Aku sudah merepotkan. Aku akan tidur di sofa." Kuroko menolak halus.

"Tapi kau tamu dan tamu harus dihargai." Mulai perdebatan.

"Tidak, Mayuzumi-san. Karena aku hanya tamu, maka aku akan tidur di sofa." Kuroko keras kepala.

"Kau tidur di kasurku, tubuhmu akan pecah jika kedinginan." Mayuzumi ngotot.

"Haaahh ... Drama lagi." Kise memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Jangan merendahkanku, Mayuzumi-san. Aku ini manly, lihat otot-ototku!"

Mayuzumi dan Kise pun melotot tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa manusia manis ini mendzolimi dirinya sendiri dengan kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu?

Malam pun dilalui dengan perdebatan unfaedah yang menguras tenaga. Dan berakhir dengan mereka bertiga tidur di ranjang yang sama.

 **-T** **o Be Continued-**

 **RnR?**

Hallo

Gimana-gimana? Berharapkah yang jadi cinta sejatinya Kuroko adalah Mayuzumi? Atau Akashi? Atau Kise? Atau bisa jadi Papa? #plak

Mungkin ini akan menjurus ke Harem x Kuroko. Dan tabahkanlah hati kalian melihat Neng Cuya dikerubungin laler-laler ganten.

Tapi tenang... Fokus utama kita tetap AkaKuro vs MayuKuro. Yang nantinya kekuatan absolut seorang Akashi akan melawan kekuatan madesu seorang Mayuzumi #tawanista


	5. Chapter 5: Day 3

**30 Days**

by Takatsuki Zhen

KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

AkaKuroMayu

Drama, Romance, Hurt, Komedi

.

 **Berjuang atau Menyerah?**

.

.

 _"Halo, Sei-_

kun _." Intonasi monotonnya bagai alunan symfony yang menenangkan. Bayangan kekasih biru mudanya tengah tersenyum tipis bak malaikat, membuat iblis pun jatuh cinta._ Hai' _, Tetsuya. Ada apa?"_ _"Ada apa? Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja!" Rajukan bernada manja begitu menggemaskan. Bayangan pemuda manis itu bertaut tangan di depan dada, alis birunya menukik tajam, mata bulat itu memincing dan bibir yang selalu menjatuhkan kendali seorang Akashi mengerucut lucu, membuat kaisar pun jatuh tersimpuh meminta maaf._ _"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku sibuk, pekerjaanku menumpuk."_ _"Jadi, Sei_ -kun _tidak ada waktu untuk merayakan malam tahun baru nanti malam? Aku berencana mengajak Sei_ -kun _ke taman hiburan. Di sana ada festival kembang api." Nada lesu dan desahan berat bagai gemuruh di tengah hujan. Sangat berat untuk memutuskan bertahan atau menerjang. Bayangan wajah imutnya menghias ekspresi kecewa yang kadang membuat setan merah bergunting pun tak tega._ _"Maaf, sayang. Aku benar-benar menyesal, aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu."_ _"Hahh ... Baiklah, tapi Sei_ -kun _jangan memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Mintalah bantuan pada sekertarismu, dan jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup." Perhatiannya membuat Akashi tak menginginkan apapun lagi di dunia ini. Bayangan wajah datar minim ekspresi itu mendadak cerewet di depannya, membuat hati yang terbuat dari api pun menyejuk bagai tersiram air._ Hai' _, aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Maafkan aku."_ _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei_ -kun _." Banyangan senyum tulus membingkai wajah manis dengan tatapan sendu, titik air mata yang jenjejak di pipi bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir dari kening. Malaikat bersayap patah, bulu biru muda bernoda darah berguguran satu per satu. Tangan ringkih penuh luka terulur ingin menggapai, tetapi tubuhnya dipaksa menjauh._ _-PIIIIP-_

"TETSUYA!" Tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, Akashi mengusap wajah kasar. Ia tertidur lagi di meja kerjanya.

 **'03-January-2017. 27 Hari. 23 Jam. 59 Menit'**

Akashi menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, jejari memijat kening yang serasa pening. Jelas saja, ia sudah dua hari tidak tidur, laptop dan kertas laporan yang menumpuk selalu memanggilnya sensual minta disentuh. Dan setiap ia mencoba menutup mata barang sejenak, bayangan sang mantan selalu menghantui.

Ternyata benar kata anak-anak _alay_ , "Sosok mantan lebih menakutkan dari pada sosok setan."

Akashi mendengus. Tak sengaja mata belangnya menangkap cahaya pada laci meja kerjanya. Ia membuka laci tersebut dan mendapati _handphone_ biru muda dengan layar retak menyala.

Di layar putih terdapat tanggal dan jam digital yang memenuhi layar. _Battery_ _handphone_ tersebut juga masih penuh, menunjukan angka 94%.

Dahi mengernyit, alis bertaut. _'Apa maksudnya 27 hari?'_

Menyadari sesuatu, guratan pada dahinya semakin bertambah. _'Jamnya hitung mundur?'_

"Ahh ... Mungkin sudah rusak." Akashi terlalu lelah. Kembali ia letakan _handphone_ biru muda itu di dalam laci.

Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, menimbulkan deritan terpadu desahan lelah. Jam yang bersanding di pergelangan tangannya menunjukan pukul 12.03 AM. Akashi kembali menutup matanya, mencoba tidur kembali. "Tetsuya..."

 _Sebulan bulan sebelumnya._ _Pintu diketuk, tanpa izin seseorang membuka pintu mahoni. Dapat Akashi lihat orang itu menyembul dari celah pintu yang terbuka, tetapi hanya bibirnya saja yang terlihat._ _"Nijimura_

-san _, masuk," perintahnya._ _Akashi Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar yang sejak beberapa jam lalu tak pernah lepas._ _"Nijimura_ -san _, bagaimana permintaan Wei Liu?" Tanya Akashi._ _Nijimura mengambil duduk di depan sang atasan. "Ah, besok sitem keamanan polisi sedang lemah karena keamanan akan difokuskan pada gedung pemerintahan untuk mengamankan aksi demonstrasi." Nijimura mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya, menarik sebatang rokok lalu diselipkan di bibir fabulous-nya. "_ Assault Rifle _tipe_ LR 300 _dan_ HK G36 _masing-masing 50 unit, dan_ Machine Gun _tipe_ M134, M249, MG3 _masing-masing 20 unit. Papa akan mengirimnya besok siang."_ _"Bagus, aku tinggal mengawasi dari sini, meretas sistem kepolisian pusat dan mengalihkan CCTV di jalan raya."_ _Gulungan koran yang di bawa oleh Nijimura dibentangkan di atas laptop Akashi, mata belang itu menatap malas. Akashi sudah sangat paham apa yang menjadi_ tranding topic _di halaman koran bisnis tersebut. Terlihat banyak berita negatif dari korban-korban yang sebelumnya ia kerjakan, seperti: **'Kalah main saham, Kasamatsu Corp gulung tikar.'** , **'Jarang muncul di TV, artis ganteng Miyaji Kiyoshi lagi jual aset kebun nanas milik keluarga.'** , **'Diduga stres akibat gulung tikar, Hanamia Makoto bunuh diri.'**_ _"Tapi, kau belum menang melawan Nash Gold sejak bulan lalu, Akashi." Menghisap sensual. Bibirnya terlihat dua kali lebih maju saat menghembuskan asap beraroma pekat._ _"Dindingnya terlalu tebal, orang itu membuat sistem proteksinya sendiri, lebih kuat dariku. Mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan Taiga." Akashi melirik tajam orang di depannya. "Dan jangan merokok di ruanganku, Monyong!"_ _"Hahaha ... Kau ini laki-laki, belajarlah dewasa."_ _"Dirokok Tetsuya seratus kali lebih nikmat dari pada merokok benda itu," tukas Akashi santai._ _Manik giok terbelakak, ternyata Akashi lebih dewasa dari yang ia kira. "Sudah berapa jauh hubunganmu dengan_ uke _biru manis itu?"_ _"Cukup jauh sampai aku siap menikahinya kapan saja." Masih santai, Akashi kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada laptopnya._ _"Kau tidak takut kekasihmu menjadi sasaran empuk untuk menghancurkanmu?" Tanya Nijimura hati-hati._ _Benar saja, Akashi tergugu, manik_ heterocrom _membulat. Pasalnya, sejak ia mewarisi seluruh aset dan diwajibkan melanjutkan bisnis turun-temurun keluarga Akashi, ia sudah beberapa kali menjadi objek percobaan pembunuhan. Namun, yang namanya Akashi selalu banyak cara dan trik untuk 'bermain'. Tetapi, bagaimana jika itu terjadi pada Tetsuyanya? Akankah ia kembali kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya lagi seperti kehilangan sang ibu?_ _"Aku mutlak, Nijimura_ -san _. Aku pasti bisa melindungi Tetsuya!"_ _"Ya, ya. Jangan pake ngotot gitu dong." Bibir monyong dua kali lipat._ _Cklek!_ _Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan kerja Akashi tanpa mengetuk pintu, siapa lagi kalo bukan si dewa baka sepupu jauh Akashi, Kagami Taiga._ _"Yo, Akashi."_ _"Kebetulan, Taiga. Baru saja aku ingin menghubungimu. Kau bisa prediksi sistem apa yang dipakai Nash Gold untuk memproteksi situs pribadinya? Virusku tidak mempan."_ _"Hm ... akan kucoba aplikasi buatan Tatsuya." Kagami menghampiri Akashi lalu mengambil alih laptopnya._ _"Menggunakan adaptasi terbaru dari teknik_ SQL Injection _untuk mengacak-acak database situs. Masukan kode dan mulai penjarahan." Kagami fokus pada pekerjaanya, jejari mengetik keyboard cepat. Sedangkan Akashi dan Nijimura sibuk mengamati di sisi kanan dan kirinya._ _"Hee ... Boleh juga."_ **Index of Master Password** _"Tidak pernah ada sistem yang benar-benar tertutup rapat, Akashi. Bahkan markas besar agen rahasia pun di Amerika memiliki celah," jelas Kagami._ _"Biasanya otakmu dangkal, Bakagami." Tompang dagu, Nijimura mendelik._ _"Cih! Baiklah, sebelum mengacak-acak database, mari kita bobol celah di dinding ini,_ IP server _target."_ **Start Run Enter** Copy-paste _, masukan kode rahasia target. Lalu kirim notifikasi tipuan ke situs Nash Gold."_ **Type here** **You have an error on your sistem syntax.** **You have an error on your sistem syntax.** **You have an error on your sistem syntax.** **Send.** _"Yosh." Kagami merenggangkan tangannya. "Tinggal tunggu adminnya menerima pesan tipuan itu. Dan tunggu Nash Gold menerima kematiannya."_ _"Tidak buruk, akan kuadaptasi. Aku harap ini berhasil sehingga kita bisa menyumbat aliran dana pada perusahaanya." Akashi kembali membenarkan letak laptopnya, tiba-tiba layar berkedip beberapa kali lalu mati total._ Heterocrom _terbelalak. "Cih! Apa-apaan ini?"_ _Layar memutih, lalu sepucuk surat elektronik memenuhi layar._ _"Kenalah kita," keluh Nijimura._ _Tanpa di-klik, surat elektronik itu terbuka otomatis._ _Kembali terbelalak, kali ini tiga pasang iris beda warna terhenyak kala melihat gambar pada layar._ _"Tetsuya!"_ _Foto pemuda manis surai biru langit tengah tersenyum bersama pemuda manis lain bersurai coklat seraya bibirnya menyesap minuman kesukaanya di depan Majiba. Gambar diambil dari CCTV jalan dekat Majiba._ _"BRENGSEK!" Akashi hilang kendali jika itu menyangkut Tetsuyanya. Ia menyingkirkan apa saja yang berada di meja kerjanya, termasuk laptop yang kini tak lagi berbentuk._ _Nijimura langsung menghampiri Akashi tak gentar jika gunting melayang. "Akashi, tenanglah," ucapnya sambil merengkuh bahu pemuda pendek yang telah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri._ _"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, mereka mengincar Tetsuya sekarang!"_ _"Nash Gold selangkah lebih cepat darimu. Yah ... mau bagaimana lagi, kau harus menjauhi Kuroko mulai sekarang. Terlalu berbahaya kalau dia ada di dekatmu. Bukan maksudku tidak yakin kau dapat melindunginya, tetapi membiarkannya hidup damai akan lebih baik, 'kan?"_ _"Jangan bercanda!"_ _"Apa maksud Senpai, Akashi harus memutuskan Kuroko itu?"_ _"Mau tidak mau. Jernihkan dulu fikiranmu, Akashi. Seorang samurai bergerak lebih lamban jika dia bertarung sambil melindungi seseorang. Bukan kau yang akan jadi incarannya, tapi dia."_ _Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku akan membunuhnya, Nash Gold! Itu prioritas utamaku!"_ _ ***Flashback Off***_

Jam waker berbentuk _neko loli_ berbunyi _'nyan~ nyan~'_ menarik seorang manusia, seorang arwah, dan seorang malaikat dari alam mimpinya.

Kuroko bermimpi, laki-laki surai merah layaknya tertumpah darah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Melihatnya lalu mengejar, padahal saat itu Kuroko masih dalam bentuk hantu kasat mata. Kenapa ia bisa melihatnya?

Kise bermimpi, ia bermain basket dengan lincah bersama orang-orang yang tak ia kenal. Julukan _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan _Copycat_ atau _Perfect Copy_ pun disandangnya. Terlihat sangat nyata, tetapi tak ada sepasang sayap kuning bertengger di punggungnya.

Mayuzumi bermimpi, ia berkencan dengan karakter Vocaloid favoritnya, Hatsune Miku. _Dinner_ mewah nan romantis di atas menara Eifel. Miku berpenampilan cantik dan menggoda, hingga Mayuzumi tergugah untuk menciumnya. Manik kelabu terpejam, wajah mendekat ke wajah sang wanita, bibir monyong setara Nijimura. Dan mereka pun berciuman ... Saat membuka mata, manik biru besar menyambut, ekspresi wajah Miku menjadi sangat datar seperti seseorang yang ia kenal. _"Mayuzumi-san?"_ Loh 'kok suaranya cowok? Datar lagi. _"Miku?"_. _"Miku? Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

"WHAAAAA!" Mayuzumi sontak bangun dari tidurnya sambil berteriak.

"KYAAAAA!" Membuat dua entitas di sampingnya ikut terlonjak kaget dan berteriak saling bersahutan.

Ahh ... Pagi yang gamblang diiringi seriosa bernada sumbang.

 **'03-January-2017. 27 Hari. 17 Jam. 15 Menit.'**

"Mayuzumi _-san_ , kita jadi ke SMA Teiko, 'kan?" Tanya Kuroko seraya jejari lentiknya membuka cangkang telur yang telah ia rebus.

"Iya, sebahis sarapan kita ke sana...," jawabnya diikuti keheningan yang panjang.

"Aku kira kau akan menjadi istri yang baik untukku hari ini, aku sudah senang kau mau memasak untukku. Tidak kusangka kau hanya memasak telur rebus," ujar Mayuzumi memecah keheningan.

"Cih! _Modus!_ " Kise yang berdiri di belakang Kuroko berdecak sebal.

"Mayuzumi _-san_ jangan meremehkanku. Aku tidak akan kalah dalam memasak telur rebus, aku juga bisa memasak mie instan. Hanya saja, tidak ada mie instan di sini." Kuroko cemberut sebal. "Dan aku bukan istri Mayuzumi _-san_."

"Meskipun itu artinya Kurokocchi punya kesempatan besar membuat Mayuzumi _-san_ jatuh cinta, tapi aku tidak suka kalau itu orang ini." Kise melipat kedua tangannya di dada, wajah dibuang ke lain arah. Sedangkan Kuroko mendapatkan ilham.

"Haha ... Lain kali akan kuajarkan memasak beberapa makanan," ucap Mayuzumi. Ia mencocol telur rebus yang sudah dikupas Kuroko ke garam dan saus lalu melahapnya.

Kuroko pun mengikuti jejak Mayuzumi, hanya saja ia mengemut sensual telur itu lebih dulu sebelum menggigitnya.

 _'Glup'_ Mayuzumi telan ludah, Kise telan telur bulat-bulat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kurokocchi. Lihat, kau memancing aura _madesu_ -nya."

"Aku sedang mencoba membuat Mayuzumi _-san_ jatuh cinta," bisik Kuroko dengan bibir yang mengatup.

Mayuzumi masih terpaku menatap lurus ke arah Tetsuya, berkali-kali peneguk ludah. Ternyata masih berada di dalam angan kotornya. _'Eta terangkanlah... Keterangan eta...'_ Sebait lagu pun menyadarkan pikiran kotor Mayuzumi, seakan telah menerangi imaji suramnya.

"Eh?" Teranyata lagu itu berasal dari handphone Mayuzumi, layar menampilkan panggilan masuk dari Mibuchi Reo, ia langsung menggeser tombol hijau.

 _"Hallo~ Mayu-chan."_ Suara menjijikan menggema dari seberang telefon.

"Apaan?"

 _"Ke sini, urgent eaa..."_

"Gak bisa gue sibuk!"

 _"Ih, tanggung jawab, ya. Gue hamil!"_

"Hah?" Mayuzumi mendadak mual.

 _"Hehe ... Bercanda, kok. Lo harus tanggung jawab, ya, malem tahun baru tiba-tiba ngilang gak ada kabar, bayaran kita jadi dipotong setengahnya. Dan sekarang lo wajib dateng kemari, yes!"_

"Sekarang? Emang ada apaan?"

 _"Audisi, coy! Lupa? Siang ini kita audisi di Akastar Entertainment, jangan sampe gue yang jadi vokalis, ya."_

"JANGAN!" Sontak Mayuzumi mememik. "Auto dis, bego!" Membayangkan Mibuchi bernyanyi bukan sambil memetik gitar tetapi memetik bas betot, membuatnya mual luar biasa, nama Rakuzan akan di- _black list_ dari dunia hiburan manapun.

Rakuzan, grup _band_ asal Kyoto yang dibentuk dua tahun lalu, beranggotakan dua pemuda tampan, satu pemuda kekar, dan satu _genderless_. Mereka hanya bernyanyi di _caffe-caffe_ ketika ada _job_. Dengan Mayuzumi sebagai _vocalist_ juga _guitarist_ , Mibuchi _bassist_ , Hayama _pianist_ , dan Nebuya _drummer_.

Meskipun hanya bernyanyi antar _caffe_ , mereka lumayan punya nama di antara pemilik serta pengunjung _caffe_. Merantau dari Kyoto ke Tokyo untuk mengibarkan nama Rakuzan, serta mengincar label Akastar Entertainment sebagai naungan. Berharap mereka akan menjadi grub band besar dan terkenal.

"Ya sudah, gue OTW." Sambungan diputus sepihak sebelum suara kemayu berceloteh lagi.

Dengan berat hati, ia harus membatalkan rencananya menemani Kuroko ke SMA Teiko. "Kuroko, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke sekolah, aku lupa kalau hari ini ada audisi awal tahun di Akastar Entertainment. Kalau kuberi alamat saja tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kise kembali berdecih, orang ini tidak meyakinkan untuk menjadi cinta sejati Kuroko. Tak disangka wajah madesu memiliki dua sisi. Cara bicaranya kasar dengan temannya, tiba-tiba halus ketika berbicara dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Mayuzumi _-san_. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu. Nanti aku catat alamatnya." Mayuzumi bangkit dari duduknya, dan berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Pukul 10.15. Kuroko dan Kise berdiri di depan gerbang besar yang temboknya bertuliskan SMA Teiko. Tangan Kuroko memegang secarik kertas dan juga kunci duplikat apartemen Mayuzumi.

" _Ano..._ " Kuroko menghampiri satpam yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Kise pun menggendong tubuh Kuroko ala _briddal style_ lalu terbang ke sisi dalam. "Silahkan turun, Tuan Putri." Ia menurunkan Kuroko layaknya pangeran menurunkan tuan putri. Kuroko tampak acuh dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kise, padahal wajahnya sudah dihiasi semburat merah muda.

Mereka berjalan mencari ruang tata usaha. Namun, tak sengaja Kuroko mendengar suara pantulan bola. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, terdapat _gym_ besar, Kuroko dan Kise langsung lupa tujuan awal.

Seseorang surai _navi blue_ bergerak lincah men- _dribble_ bola, melakukan _freestyle_ lalu melompat dan melalukan _dunk_. Kuroko dan Kise sempat terpana beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya—

"Oi, Tetsu!" Pemuda surai _navi blue_ itu menghampiri Kuroko yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kemana saja kau?"

" _Sumimasen_. Kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu mencelos, bola basket di tangannya jatuh dan menggelinding. Sahabat kecilnya melupakan dirinya. "Ahaha ... Lelucon bagus, Tetsu."

" _Sumimasen_ , aku baru saja mengalami musibah. Dan aku mengalami amnesia."

Sang pemuda _navi blue_ terbelalak, pantas saja sahabat _peach_ -nya mengatakan Kuroko menghilang setelah memergoki perselingkuhan Akashi dan Furihata, ternyata pemuda ini mengalami musibah. _'Bangsat, Akashi! Kali ini tidak akan aku ampuni! Biar saja Tetsu melupakannya.'_

"Aomine Daiki. Aku, kau, dan juga Momoi Satsuki adalah sahabat dari SMP."

"Ah, _Hai'._ "

"Lalu, ada apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku ingin mencari data diriku, Aomine _-kun_. Kau tahu di mana rumahku?"

Sekali lagi, Aomine terbelalak. "Jadi, kau tinggal di mana selama kau hilang ingatan?

"Aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin pagi, sorenya aku bertemu dengan Mayuzumi _-san_ , dan menginap di rumahnya."

"Ahh ... Mayuzumi- _senpai_ —"

"—Baiklah. Ayo, kita ke Majiba. Kita bicarakan di sana. Tapi, aku mau izin dulu ke guru pembimbing, hehe ... Sekarang aku jadi pelatih basket di sini." Aomine berceloteh sepanjang jalan, menceritakan masa lalu mereka. Tentu saja tidak menceritakan Akashi, Aomine terlalu sebal dengan mantan kaptennya yang sudah menyia-nyiakan sang sahabat.

Sesampainya di Majiba, Aomine memesan 10 burger dan segelas minuman bersoda untuk dirinya, juga memesan satu _burger_ dan segelas _vanila milkshake_ untuk Kuroko.

"Orang ini monster _-ssu_. Makannya banyak banget!" Kise terbelalak melihat posrsi makan Aomine. Kuroko pun terkejut, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Jadi, Aomine _-kun_. Di mana rumahku?" Tanyanya to the poin, seraya tangannya mengarahkan burger ke kolong meja dan langsung di lahap oleh Kise. "Kurokocchi, juga makan _-ssu_." Tetapi Kuroko hanya menyedot _vanila milkshake_ -nya.

Aomine bimbang, pasalnya, apartemen Kuroko adalah pemberian Akashi, dan Akashi secara berkala mengunjungi pemuda itu. Mungkin banyak kenangan, figura, dan benda-benda lainnya di sana. Hati Aomine menolak Kuroko untuk mengingat kembali kenangan dan juga sakit hatinya. Namun, pemuda ini sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, ia tinggal sebatang kara sejak Aomine mengenalnya.

"Aomine _-kun_?"

Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya, harus kah ia berbohong demi kebaikan sang sahabat?

"Ehm ... Kau sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, Tetsu. Kau sudah tinggal sendiri ketika aku mengenalmu."

Hati Kuroko mencelos, ternyata ia tidak mempunyai siapapun. Lalu, untuk apa ia berjuang hidup kembali?

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika kau menghilang tanpa sebab, aku dan Satsuki mengunjungi _kost_ -anmu, tapi kamarmu sudah kosong. Mereka juga tidak tahu kau pergi ke mana," jelas Aomine setengah berbohong.

"Jadi, begitu. Apakah aku punya orang yang spesial?" Tanya Kuroko, wajahnya terlihat murung. Ia mencari alasan untuk tidak menyerah.

"Tentu saja! Aku spesial." Niat Aomine ingin menghibur Kuroko, tetapi pemuda itu hanya mendelik malas.

"Maksudku, seperti kekasih."

"Haha..." Aomine tertawa hambar. "Kau selalu menolak Satsuki, tidak berminat menjalin hubungan romantis," ucapnya berbohong.

"Begitu, ya." Di saat yang sama vanila milkshake pun tandas, Kuroko segera pamit.

"Kau mau ke mana, Tetsu?"

"Untuk sementara aku akan menumpang di rumah Mayuzumi _-san_." Kuroko memperlihatkan sebuah kunci, lalu meninggalkan Aomine yang masih tidak mengerti. Apakah kebohongan Aomine justru menyakiti Kuroko?

Akastar Entertainment, cabang perusahaan Akashi Corp di sektor hiburan. Menaungi para bintang besar hingga mampu bersaing di kancah internasional. Mempunyai seleksi ketat, pelatihan profesional bagai neraka, sampai muntah dan nangis darah hanya untuk mencapai cita-cita. Tetapi, jebolan Akastar Ent tidak pernah mengecewakan, setelah bersakit-sakit dahulu, terbayar dengan tumpukan prestasi kemudian.

Ribuan peserta audisi memadati area parkir depan gedung Akastar Ent. Akashi Seijuurou, berdiri di depan kaca ruangannya yang berada di lantai paling atas, mata _heterocrom_ -nya memandang ke bawah tak berminat.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Akashi, sudah waktunya dimulai." Bibir Nijimura menyembul dari celah pintu.

"Ah." Sebagai presiden direktur, Akashi harus melihat sendiri dengan mata belangnya potensi yang dimiliki para calon bintang. Bukannya ia tidak mempercayai para musisi senior untuk menyeleksi, tetapi Akashi lebih tahu masa depan peserta dengan melihat potensi yang mereka miliki.

 **'03-January-2017. 27 Hari. 9 Jam. 5 Menit.'**

Berjam-jam telah terlewat. Hanya beberapa peserta dengan bakat dan potensi bagus yang berhasil lolos ke tahap berikutnya.

"Seleksimu lebih ketat dari tahun sebelumnya, Akashi _-san_." Kiyoshi Teppei, seorang aktor senior yang telah banyak membintangi film _Box Office_ , dan berkali-kali memenangkan penghargaan bergengsi sebagai aktor pria terbaik.

"Ah ... Aku hanya tidak ingin memperburuk kualitas dan kuantitas jebolan Akastar," jawabnya acuh.

"Beri mereka kesempatan, Akashi _-san_. Kau masih meragukan pelatihanku?" Aida Riko, koreografer serta pelatih vokal handal. Pelatihannya selalu berhasil mengembangkan bakat serta potensi yang di miliki calon-calon bintang naungan Akastar Ent.

"Aku selalu benar, Aida _-san_ ," ucapnya penuh penekanan. Tak suka penentangan, apalagi ketidakpercayaan orang lain pada dirinya. Karena apapun yang ia lakukan, ia selalu benar.

Satu kesalahan dalam hidupnya adalah membiarkan Tetsuya pergi dengan hati terluka, mengakibatkan pemuda yang dicintainya itu harus berbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Penyesalan besar mengakibatkan mood buruk bagi Akashi, sehingga sang Presiden Direktur menolak banyak peserta yang masih bisa dipoles sekali pun.

"Sudahlah, aku percaya semua pilihan Akashi mempunyai masa depan yang bagus. Panggilkan peserta selanjutnya." Alexandra Garcia, supermodel cantik jebolan Akastar Ent. Karir internasionalnya di awali dengan menjuarai ajang _Elite Model Look International._ Kini, wajahnya sudah banyak menghiasi majalah terbitan luar negeri dan berbagai brand menjadikannya sebagai ambassador.

Masuklah tiga pemuda dan satu _genderless_.

"Halo. Perkenalkan nama kalian," sapa Kiyoshi ramah.

Tidak ada keterkejutan antara _kouhai_ dan _senpai_ -nya, mereka sudah sama-sama tahu latar belakang masing-masing.

"Namaku, Mayuzumi Chihiro, sebagai vokalis dan gitaris." Mayuzumi membungkukan tubuh sedikit.

"Aku, Hayama Kotarou, sebagai pianis." Hayama hanya bisa menunjukan cengiran lebarnya.

"Nebuya Eikichi, posisi drummer." Suara berat nan gagah menggema penuh semangat.

"Ahh, aku bassis, Mibuchi Reo." Mibuchi mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Akashi. Sang iblis merinding seketika.

"Dan kami adalah, Real..." Mayuzumi memimpin aba-aba.

Yang langsung disambut, "Rakuzan, eaaaa!" Oleh anggotanya sambil menunjukan telapak tangannya seperti _boyband_ Korea Syupe Juni... Oeeoo!

Seketika para juri tehenyak. Riko menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat menahan tawa, Alex terkikik menghadap belakang, Kiyoshi cuma cengar-cengir aneh, sedangkan mata belang Akashi melotot ngeri membuat member Rakuzan merinding.

*

Mayuzumi pulang dengan hati lapang. Lapang bukan karena pasrah gagal lolos audisi, tetapi memang lapang alias lega karena berhasil memikat empat juri dengan permainan musik mereka dan suara merdu Mayuzumi. Rakuzan dinyatakan lolos audisi dan akan menjalani seleksi selanjutnya.

Tentu Mayuzumi bahagia untuk saat ini, meski wajahnya tetap datar tetapi aura _madesu_ -nya tidak menguar. Apa lagi ada seseorang yang tengah menunggu di kamarnya.

Di tangan sudah terdapat dua kantung belanjaan berisi makanan. Ia akan menceritakan kabar bahagianya kepada Kuroko sambil makan malam bersama.

Ia membuka kunci pintu tak sabaran. Dan ketika berhasil, pintu ditendang. " _Tadaima!_ "

Namun, ia malah mendapati Kuroko sedang terisak di sofa dengan televisi yang menyala. Pemuda mungil itu memeluk lutut, wajahnya di benamkan.

Menyadari keberadaan orang lain, Kuroko langsung menghapus air matanya. " _Okaerinasai_ , Mayuzumi _-san_." Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

Mayuzumi tahu, itu senyum palsu, tapi ada apa?

Menghampiri Kuroko, Mayuzumi duduk di sampingnya yang ternyata Kise sedang duduk di sana sambil mengelus surai biru Kuroko. Mayuzumi pun menduduki Kise yang tak terlihat. "Sialan!" Kise menembus pemuda itu lalu terpental ke depan karena tolakan energi.

"Kau kenapa, Kuroko?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Mayuzumi _-san_." Kuroko memaksa diri untuk tersenyum. Namun, Mayuzumi membawa kepala biru itu ke dadanya.

"Kalau mau cerita, cerita saja. Kalau tidak, aku tidak memaksa. Tapi aku ingin kau mengeluarkan semua emosimu, menangislah." Dekapan hangat menjalar di kepalanya, ia dapat merasakan energi kehidupan orang ini menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Dapat Mayuzumi rasakan tubuh pemuda di pelukannya dingin seperti orang mati. Walaupun terdengar isakan, bajunya tak kunjung basah. Mayuzumi mengernyit, tetapi ia langsung membuang fikirannya.

Ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh Kuroko untuk menghangatkan. Ia juga menyiapkan makanan yang sudah dibelinya dari lestoran fovoritnya juga segelas _vanila milkshake_ kesukaan Kuroko.

"Mayuzumi _-san_." Panggil Kuroko dengan suara serak.

"Ya?"

"Apakah aku punya harapan?"

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin menyerah. Tetapi aku malah berharap setidaknya ada satu yang berharga untukku masih tertinggal. Apakah aku hanya mencari alasan saja untuk berjuang meskipun tanpa tujuan?" Kuroko mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya, berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan seperti sebelumnya. Sesak di dada yang tak menyenangkan, bimbang antara menyerah dan terus berjuang.

"Aku tidak mengetri apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuroko. Tapi, aku tidak menjanjikanmu mencapai tujuan jika kau tidak menyerah. Hanya saja, jika kau kenyerah semuanya akan berakhir."

"Benar. Kurokocchi tidak akan menemukan apa-apa _-ssu_. Aku yakin, di waktu yang tersisa masih ada sesuatu yang patut diperjuangkan untuk kembali hidup."

Mayuzumi memeluk Kuroko, Kise pun demikian. Kuroko di tengah, tangan terkepal. Mungkin menggunakan waktu yang tersisa tidaklah buruk untuk menemukan sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui.

Misalnya, Akashi Seijuurou.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **RnR?**


End file.
